hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toughpigs
The Jetsons Hey, Danny! It looks like some people have been trying to make a template containing information about this show, but it's not showing up correctly. Can you tell what they were trying to do? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:17, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, they copied the page from Wikipedia, so it has Wikipedia's television infobox. Basically, you can clean it up by just adding whatever infobox template you guys are using on this wiki, and then deleting the one from Wikipedia... -- Danny (talk) 04:10, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, okay. I don't think we have a template for that yet. I'll talk to Tom about it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:54, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Hey, Danny, can you put an "active talk pages" link on the side? Also, I made the talk template, but it has an error message in the box, and I didn't know how to fix it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:42, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, I keep getting thank you messages whenever I do something, but only on this wiki, and only on articles I didn't create. Do you know why it's doing that? -- Ken (talk) 04:08, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I took care of the sidebar and the active talk pages. What do you mean by thank you messages? I'm not sure what you're seeing... -- Danny (talk) 19:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I just edited Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, and after I saved the page, an orange box appeared at the top of the page that said, "Thank you for your edit. Can you improve any of these articles? Paul Lynde, Super Friends, Casey Kasem. preferences". -- Ken (talk) 02:38, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Front page Hi, Danny! Is there anything we can do to liven up the front page? I know we don't have a lot of articles yet, but I don't like the "dummy" sections that are up there. I was going to erase them, but I don't know what to put there to replace it. Do you have any suggestions? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:39, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, there's a couple things that I know really help with main pages -- adding links to your most important content, and adding fun pictures. I know that you're obviously into the LPs -- how about adding a picture gallery of the latest LPs? -- Danny (talk) 06:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll mess around with it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:00, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::Two more things. Could you please remove the plus and minus numbers on Recent Changes, and is there an easy way to bring over the Help Pages in one section, or do I have to copy over every page one at a time? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure, no problem! I copied over the code to remove the recent changes numbers -- it might take a couple hours to clear the cache so you actually see it take effect. You don't need to copy the Help pages -- there's a general Help section that's standard on all wikis now, so you can click on "Help" and see that everything's there. -- Danny (talk) 03:33, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I know, but I've always liked the help pages that you wrote! Anyway, I'll keep the ones that are here. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:09, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry, last question. How come the Help link on the welcome paragraph isn't a working link like the Help link on the side is? It looks like it's the same coding. I want to make that a live link, and then people will be able to go to the help section right from the top. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:18, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I checked it out... There's a bug with the Help thing right now, which is making those links not work. There's a ticket filed to fix it, so hopefully it'll work soon. -- Danny (talk) 17:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks! I'm so glad you work at Headquarters! -- Ken (talk) 01:42, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, Danny! In case you're wondering where I've been, I've been over here working on the Hanna-Barbera records (what else?). Can you bring over the record templates we have on Muppet? There's one on the Monster Shindig page, and one on the Hanna-Barbera Records page. The information is there, but they're not "turned on". There might be one more, but we don't have any "other releases" yet. This will get us started. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:38, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Yay, Monster Shindig is so much fun; what a funny thing. You can copy over templates -- I'll show you how to do it, so you can learn how. Just go to Template:Album on Muppet, hit edit, and then copy and paste the code into Template:Album on this wiki. It's easy! -- Danny (talk) 17:56, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks! I'm trying the Template:GNH one now, too. Cool, that one works, too! So I guess the way Tom copied the "Image not available" png was to upload the actual image to this wiki, but the stuff I wanted can be copied once you make a page for it, and then put the code in there, and then it "exists" on here! Thanks! Come back in a few days, and there should be a lot more on here! -- Ken (talk) 01:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Hanna-Barbera Awesome! Thanks so much, Danny. It looks perfect now. One more question, regarding Fair Use. Is it OK to use photos from Wikipedia over on my wiki (since they've already been approved), or do I have to get them some other way? My scanner is pretty useless and incompatible with anything, but this cartoon wiki is gonna be awful boring if it's got no pictures on it. Thanks again! -- TomH 18:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :My working theory is that everything is okay. Take a look at Muppet Wiki -- we've got screenshots, scans, pics from Ebay and Amazon, from official and unofficial sites. We steal pictures from everywhere. The flip side of this is that if someone who owns the picture complains, we instantly take down the picture that they're complaining about. But that hardly ever happens. -- Danny (talk) 18:24, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Terrific. Muchas gracias! -- TomH 04:37, 16 February 2009 (UTC)